1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for multi stage filtration of liquid media. The present invention is particularly useful for the filtration of cleaning liquid utilized for various types of cleaning operations. The present invention is even further particularly adaptable for usage with the filtration of cleansing liquid used for cleaning poultry cages, eggs, and egg handling baskets wherein a large amount of sand is included as debris. The present invention provides a method for the removal in a pre-filtering step of the sandtype contaminants to facilitate efficient filtration by a rotary filtration system.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Examples of prior art configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,016 patented Sept. 12, 1967 to J. Paasche on a Spray Booth (Self-Cleaning); U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,949 patented Oct. 17, 1972 to K. Steppe et al on an Apparatus For Removing Rock From Unscreened Sugar Can Juice; U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,568 patented Apr. 30, 1974 to K. Ruthrof on a Device For Separating Solids And Other Foreign Bodies From Liquids; U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,063 patented Apr. 1, 1975 to F. Treplin et al on a Filter Screening Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,626 patented Sept. 12, 1978 to T. Detcher on a Dewatering Screen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,790 patented Oct. 17, 1978 to D. Tinker et al on a Synthetic Rubber Dewatering Apparatus And Method U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,356 patented Feb. 17, 1981 to H. Harte on an Apparatus For Classifying The Constituents Of A Pneumatically Conveyed Tobacco-Containing Stream; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,641 patented Feb. 24, 1981 to A. Martin on a Pressurized Screen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,955 patented Mar. 3, 1981 to R. Kline on Liquid-Solids Separator; U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,284 patented Jan. 5, 1982 to K. Morimoto et al on a Screen Device For Paper Material; U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,986 patented June 15, 1982 to R. Frykhult on a Separator For A Mixture Of A Suspension And Coarse Heavy Particles; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,880 patented Apr. 23, 1985 to J. Connolly on a Method Of Removing Slimes From Slurries.